


There is nowhere else that I belong

by larana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Erotic, F/M, Lemon, Post-ASOIAF, Spin-Off, UST
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarth era un buon posto per ricostruire se stessi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is nowhere else that I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Roxar  
> Fandom: Game of Thrones  
> Personaggi: Jaime Lannister, Brienne di Tarth  
> Warnings: Spin-off, Post-GoT, Possibile OOC, UST, Angst, Hurt/comfort, Fluff, Lemon, Introspezione e qualche altra cosa che ho sicuramente dimenticato  
> Note: Questa storia ha avuto un periodo di gestazione di circa due settimane, credo di aver stabilito un record. Diciassette pagine (siete avvisati) di veramente tutto; posso dire con certezza di non aver mai scritto qualcosa che abbracciasse così tanti generi e sottogeneri. Tra i quali, come forse avrete notato sopra, spicca anche spin-off perché, be', perché questa storia non è altro che un possibile sequel de Like wounded soldiers in need of healing, di Emme, che se non avete ancora letto vi consiglio appassionatamente di farlo. Anzi, ad onor del vero, sarebbe opportuno leggere prima la sua e poi la mia. Ma, insomma, siamo in un paese libero, quindi sentitevi liberi di fare un po' quel che vi pare. XD Ma non solo: questo è anche un possibile sequel della mia "Here we are", uno spin-off dello spin-off, insomma. XD  
> Ultimo: se questa storia ha avuto il suo finale è stato anche grazie ai deliri sbrodolanti con Emme. Forse, senza il suo entusiasmo (e la sua astinenza) questa fic sarebbe rimasta a fare la muffa chissà dove.

**There is nowhere else that I belong**

_«If you were here, beside me,  
I’d tell you that it’s simple,  
and it was only ever thus;  
there is nowhere else that I belong_.»  
[Snow Patrol - New York*]  
  
 

 

_«Come on. Come out. Come here.»  
_ [*] _  
_  
  


 

 

Non l’aveva sposata per amore, né per qualsiasi altro legame affettivo.  
Era difficile, per lui, volerle bene; ciononostante, la rispettava, ne ammirava la singolare innocenza che traspariva dai suoi occhi azzurri e, più d’ogni altra cosa, si fidava ciecamente di lei, abbastanza da dormirle accanto pur sapendola armata.  
L’aveva sposata, invero, per tenere fede all’unico giuramento che, ai suoi occhi, era stato l’unico degno di essere onorato. L’aveva promesso  _a se stesso_ , mentre pregava che la vita di Loras Tyrell finisse sulla punta della sua lama, dichiarandolo innocente agli occhi del reame e degli déi.  
E quando la gelida regina nata nel lontano Nord aveva concesso loro di abbandonare Approdo del Re senza farvi più ritorno, pena la morte, quel giuramento aveva iniziato a pungolarlo, tanto da costringerlo, non appena raggiunta la prima città utile, a prenderla in sposa in gran segreto, nel mezzo di un bosco lussureggiante, alla presenza di un vecchio  _septon_  rattrappito. Senza pretendere alcuna spiegazione – limitandosi solo a mostrare delle deboli rimostranze – lei aveva  _capito_. In qualche modo, l’aveva fatto e aveva sovrapposto la mano alla sua, mentre il vecchio univa simbolicamente le loro vite avvolgendovi attorno una benda consunta. Tuttavia, quella notte, non aveva avuto il coraggio di reclamare la sua verginità e consumare il matrimonio, ferita ed esausta com’era.  
E non l’aveva fatto neppure la notte dopo, o quella dopo ancora, né tutte le altre venire. Probabilmente, si convinse, agli occhi di entrambi l'unione era sufficientemente valida ed esistevano obblighi ai quali si poteva ovviare.   
Ma quella notte Jaime Lannister bussò alla sua porta. Non c’era, in lui, sufficiente lussuria a giustificare il gesto, eppure le gambe lo avevano portato lì, quasi di loro volontà.   
Brienne –  _lady Lannister_ , _un titolo di ben poca valenza, oramai_  pensò vagamente rammaricato e ancora sgomento – non rispose. Probabilmente dormiva già. Probabilmente sarebbe stato saggio tornare ai propri appartamenti e dormirci su.  
Ma Jaime era un Lannister e i Lannister non battono mai in ritirata, anche e soprattutto davanti ad un ostacolo o un divieto. Così aprì un poco la porta, chiamando il suo nome. Brienne dormiva profondamente, accoccolata contro il cuscino come una bambina. I capelli biondi, che in quelle lunghe settimane erano cresciuti sino a sfiorarle le orecchie e le guance, erano disordinatamente sparsi sul guanciale e, ad ogni respiro, una ciocca tremava, assecondandone il ritmo quieto. Perfino da dormiente, il suo aspetto non mutava; i tratti erano sempre troppo aspri, troppo abbozzati, troppo mascolini e il profilo storto del naso e quello carnoso della bocca non venivano nemmeno lontanamente ingentiliti dal sopore. Emanava però da lei qualcosa che Jaime vide e non seppe qualificare. Vulnerabilità, forse. Ma anche innocenza e giovinezza.   
Senza pensarci troppo, si domandò cosa avrebbe provato a baciare quella bocca, tanto diversa da quella di Cersei; non per assecondare il principio di un sentimento – peraltro inesistente – quando per colmare una sorta di genuina curiosità. Si fece più vicino, misurando con cautela i passi e calibrandone la pressione per ridurre sensibilmente il rumore, e solo quando le ginocchia frusciarono contro le lenzuola realizzò che la donna, sotto le coperte un po’ scostate, indossava solo una camiciola dall’aria vissuta, aperta sul seno piatto come quello di una bambina. Nelle brache sentì il membro irrigidirsi in uno spasmo e quando vi posò la mano fu sbalordito nel trovarlo eretto e duro.  Era passato decisamente troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva goduto di una donna – non di  _una_  donna, ma di  _Cersei_  – nessuna sorpresa se bastava poco o quasi nulla ad eccitarlo come un ragazzino.   
Brienne si mosse nel sonno e i capelli le scivolarono sul viso e, forse troppo accaldata, scalciò via le coperte, esponendo alla vista le gambe bianche, lunghe e più magre di quanto ricordasse. Evidentemente, il suo corpo faticava a rimettersi in forma; pur assumendo regolarmente del cibo sano e genuino da settimane, la brodaglia nauseabonda che le veniva servita nelle prigioni aveva scavato troppo in fondo, un solco troppo spesso per poter essere riempito così in fretta e così bene. Nondimeno, aveva notato che dopo pochi pasti degno d'esser chiamati tali il cavo delle sue guance era tornato a riempirsi e anche la pelle aveva perso l’insalubre sfumatura grigiastra del patimento, tornando alla consueta tonalità pallida, ma sana.   
Avvertì l’inspiegabile bisogno di allungare una mano per allontanarle i capelli e, cautamente, distese il braccio. Eppure dovette fare un qualche rumore o, semplicemente, i sensi di Brienne erano più acuti di quel che pensasse perché i suoi occhi si spalancarono, allarmati e lucidi, e dalla bocca le sfuggì un’esclamazione di sorpresa. La sua mano fu fulminea nell’afferrare una daga, nascosta tra le pieghe delle coperte e puntarla alla gola di Jaime, che sollevò le braccia in segno di pace.  
“Sono solo io, Brienne.”  
“Jaime,” esalò, la voce arrochita dal sonno e vagamente colpita. Abbassò immediatamente la lama, gettandola sul pavimento. Scansò quindi i capelli dagli occhi e solo in quel momento realizzò le coperte arricciate sulle ginocchia nude, la camiciola che era risalita sin sulle cosce e lo scollo scivolato a scoprire un seno. Arrossendo fino all’attaccatura dei capelli tirò l’indumento e le lenzuola, fissando ossessivamente il ricamo floreale della coperta azzurra.  
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa, ser?”  
L’atmosfera intima – se mai fosse poi esistita – si stralciò e si dissolse, assieme alla mezza erezione dell’uomo, che arretrò di un paio di passi, adocchiando la porta.  
“Mi sembrava d’aver sentito un rumore, ma chiaramente ero in errore. La vecchiaia mi rende paranoico, suppongo. Torna a dormire, mia lady.”  
Brienne annuì rigidamente e solo quando Jaime le voltò la schiena lei osò sollevare gli occhi.   
“Buonanotte, Jaime,” disse, tirando le coperte fin sul mento.  
Jaime voltò appena la testa, sollevando gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso blando.  
“Buonanotte, Brienne.”

 

_Montante. Affondo. Sgualembrato.  
_ Jaime calibrò la pressione dei passi per ottenere il migliore equilibrio mentre Brienne, sudata e rossa in viso, parava ogni colpo, replicando con una scarica che richiedeva la sua massima attenzione, pena essere sventrato come un tacchino.   
Camminò lentamente in tondo, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo; Brienne era talentuosa, ma soggetta al nervosismo e all’imbarazzo che l’occhiata prolungata di un uomo poteva suscitare. Non era giocare pulito, lo sapeva, ma non tollerava di essere sconfitto da una donna. Cosa che, invero, era accaduta già  _troppe_  volte e Jaime era stanco di sentirsi umiliato, sebbene fosse lui a richiedere esplicitamente quegli incontri.  
 _Stoccata. Dritto tondo. Imbroccata_.  
Fallì e fallì e fallì ancora; Brienne intercettò ogni colpo, respingendolo però non senza difficoltà. La stanchezza iniziava a pesarle sulle spalle e i movimenti, fino a poco prima sciolti e rapidi, cominciarono a farsi pesanti, lenti. Era la sua occasione e un Lannister coglieva sempre le occasioni.  
 _Roverso doppio. Dritto ridoppio. Disarmo_.  
La spada di Brienne volò a mezz’aria, tracciando un semi–arco nel cielo terso e appena sbaffato di nuvole.   
“Mia lady, pare che tu abbia perso,” la motteggiò, colpendole il retro della coscia con il piatto della spada. La donna, vagamente delusa e irritata, lo scacciò con un gesto stizzito della mano guantata, recuperando l’arma.  
“Oh, non prendertela troppo, Brienne. Per vincere bisogna imparare a perdere.”  
“Ho vinto molte volte, ser.”  
“Gli déi sono stati benevoli, te lo concedo.”  
“Gli déi? È stata la mia mano a muovere la spada, non quella dei Sette.”  
“Non essere blasfema, non ti si addice.”  
Jaime la stuzzicò nuovamente con il piatto della spada e lei non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso accennato, ma chiaramente divertito, nonostante badasse bene a non farlo intendere.  
Poi, come se fossero marionette dello stesso burattinaio, inanellarono una sequenza di gesti perfettamente uguali e sincroni: sfilarono l’elmo, l’armatura, la tunica e la cotta di maglia, godendosi la brezza salmastra che soffiava contro le camiciole umide di sudore.   
Jaime sedette sull’erba, passando ripetutamente le dita tra i capelli; Brienne, invece, raccolse le armi, adagiandole a ridosso di un masso, le lame incrociate e baluginanti ai raggi del sole.   
“Qualcuno necessita dell’aiuto dei padroni di casa,” disse Jaime all’improvviso, stringendo gli occhi in direzione dell’uomo che risaliva il pendio, affannato e preoccupato.   
“Mia lady,” ansimò quando fu abbastanza vicino, piegandosi sulle ginocchia. Jaime lo riconobbe; era il nostromo di uno dei capitani della flotta, un vecchio lupo di mare con più figli che possibilità di sfamarli tutti. Ricordava la cucciolata di bambini urlanti e trasandati che si rincorrevano nella Sala di Evenfall e ricordava anche meglio l’atroce emicrania che l’aveva perseguito da quel momento fino a notte fonda, quando finalmente aveva chiuso gli occhi, cedendo al sonno.  
“Ryger,” lo salutò Brienne, domandandogli quindi cosa l’avesse spinto sin lassù di così gran carriera.   
“Si tratta di mio figlio, mia lady, il più piccolo. I fratelli l’hanno costretto ad unirsi a quel loro stupido gioco di scalare la scogliera e adesso non riesce più a risalire. Mi domandavo, mia lady, se potessi cedermi alcuni dei tuoi uomini.”  
“A quale altezza è fermo, il ragazzo?” chiese Brienne con fare pratico, indossando nuovamente la tunica sudata.  
“Circa metà, mia lady.”  
Jaime la vide aggrottare la fronte.  _Per i sette, dovrebbe evitare di farlo. Non contribuisce al miglioramento della sua immagine._  
Aveva la stessa espressione pensosa che aveva assunto mentre, una vita prima, ponderava se attraversare il ponte o meno. Col senno di poi, rifletté, sarebbe stato meglio non traversarlo affatto. Il prezzo era stato decisamente, ingiustamente alto, concluse, sfiorando la mano artificiale. E ora come allora, dopo averci pensato a sufficienza, prese la sua decisione, portando Jaime a domandarsi se quella donna lo facesse di proposito a prendere  _sempre_  quella che pareva la più azzardata.  
“Non hai bisogno dei miei uomini; recupererò io il tuo bambino.”

 

La sorprendeva, talvolta, come Jaime Lannister potesse mostrarsi villano come pochi. Non appena aveva preso la sua scelta, l’uomo aveva cacciato il vecchio nostromo, mandandolo a  _gingillarsi con la sua ruota di legno_  e chiedendo espressamente un colloquio privato con la propria moglie. Il lupo di mare l’aveva ignorato – come molti erano soliti fare; sarebbero passati secoli prima che il popolo di Tarth scegliesse di obbedire allo Sterminatore di Re – ma aveva comunque portato via la sua persona, aggiungendo un sentito ringraziamento e che avrebbe atteso Brienne sulla Scogliera Rossa.  
Non appena fu fuori dalla loro portata, Jaime si era mostrato petulante e lamentoso come una donna durante il suo ciclo di luna.  
“Non ci siamo salvati il culo a vicenda perché tu potessi spezzarti l’osso del collo cadendo giù dalla scogliera. E ti dirò di più: il tuo onore tende ad una preoccupante inclinazione suicida. Manda un paio dei tuoi uomini, dico io, o al diavolo il ragazzino.”  
“Non posso abbandonare quel bambino alla morte!” aveva ribattuto, oltraggiata e sgomenta, riappropriandosi della spada. Era un gesto che, suo malgrado, tendeva a compiere automaticamente quando si sentiva minacciata o nervosa. Non che Jaime la prendesse poi troppo sul serio; ben sapeva che, in virtù di quella lealtà che adesso sembrava tanto ripugnarlo, non l’avrebbe mai attaccato, con o senza un valido proposito.  
“E allora manda i tuoi uomini.”  
“Perché dici questo? Non hai mai giurato di proteggermi, Jaime” rimbeccò lei, pungolandolo sul vivo. Jaime sorrise quando le sue stesse parole furono usate contro di lui.  
“Non ce n’è mai stato bisogno, Brienne. E, per quanto possa avere merda al posto dell’onore, ho giurato sui Sette che ti avrei protetta e non darò a nessuno un pretesto per farmi chiamare nuovamente spergiuro.”  
“Tu non capisci, ser,” lo contraddisse, vergognandosi dell’improvvisa vampata calda che le aveva acceso il viso, conferendo al bianco della pelle una soffusa, genuina tonalità di rosa caldo.  
“Quegli uomini non conoscono la Scogliera Rossa come la conosco io.”  
“Spiegati.”  
Brienne avrebbe preferito non farlo. C’erano ricordi la cui intrinseca umiliazione ancora ribolliva in superficie, scavando nella carne ferite sempre fresche, sempre dolenti. Quello era uno dei tanti, una finestra cupa spalancata direttamente sui giorni più infelici della sua infanzia.  
“Quand’ero bambina c’era un gioco a cui i ragazzini amavano sfidarsi: la scalata della scogliera. La sfida era vinta quando si riusciva a raggiungere il punto più impervio della parete, raccogliere un  _marino_ , una specie floreale che cresce solo qui, a ridosso degli scogli, e risalire. La chiamano Scogliera Rossa per tutto il sangue che i ragazzini vi lasciano sopra, scalando e... precipitando.”  
“Lasciami indovinare: ti hanno sfidata svariate volte e svariate volte hai vinto.”  
“Ho vinto,” confermò atona, cambiando prontamente discorso. Jaime aveva avuto le sue spiegazioni e tanto doveva bastargli.   
“Andrò a prendere il ragazzo e lo restituirò al padre.”  
“Bene,” acconsentì lui, la voce carica di fiele, “nel mentre, se non ti spiace, io vado a chiamare il  _Septon_. Ci sarà un funerale da organizzare. O forse due.”  
Raccolse le proprie cose e, gettandole un ultimo sguardo disgustato, discese il lieve pendio erboso, indirizzandosi alla volta del castello. Non se ne curò. Avrebbe salvato il ragazzino; era parte di quel popolo che era sotto la sua protezione e non avrebbe mancato di adempiere ai suoi doveri di lady di Evenfall. Inoltre, che Jaime ci credesse oppure no, era realmente l’unica a conoscere ogni anfratto di quella scogliera e, tristemente, nella sua memoria erano ancora vividi gli appigli migliori, che tante volte le avevano scorticato le mani, tingendosi del suo sangue. Chiamò il suo scudiero, il quale era rimasto in disparte poco più lontano, ordinandogli di portare al castello la sua armatura, incamminandosi quindi alla volta della Scogliera Rossa. Quando arrivò non fu affatto sorpresa del manipolo di uomini che gridavano rassicurazioni in direzione del bambino, sporti cautamente oltre lo strapiombo. Molti si scostarono al suo passaggio e ciò che vide non le piacque affatto; il ragazzino era immobile nel punto più impervio della parete, comprensibilmente terrorizzato dal fare anche un solo, piccolissimo movimento. Sganciò il cinturone che ospitava la propria spada lunga, adagiandola sull’erba. Poi, voltandosi, iniziò attentamente la discesa. Gli scogli acuminati iniziarono a ferirle la pelle, recidendola come un coltello con il burro. Questo le piacque ancor meno; mani viscide di sangue significavano minore aderenza, maggiori possibilità di precipitare nella bocca del vuoto, dilatato per almeno una ventina di metri. Seguì l’antico percorso ancora nitido nella sua memoria tattile, ritrovando gli appigli migliori e la sgradevole sensazione della pietra che penetrava nella carne. Di tanto in tanto il suo viso veniva solleticato da un ciuffo d’erba incastrato tra le rocce, nel mezzo del quale spuntavano due o tre  _marini_ , il cui profumo delicato le solleticava le narici, risvegliando ricordi dolenti. Il ragazzino, che oramai era a poche spanne sotto di lei, piagnucolava e chiedeva aiuto, fissandola con occhi pieni di disperazione e fiducia.  
Quando fu sufficientemente vicina, dopo aver trovato un saldo punto d’appoggio, tese la mano.  
“Prendi la mia mano.”  
“Non posso!”  
“Certo che puoi. Dammi la mano, ragazzo,” ordinò, stringendo i denti. La mano sinistra era viscida di sangue e bruciava come i sette inferi; le probabilità di andare a schiantarsi sugli scogli sottostanti, irti e duri come acciaio, aumentavano sensibilmente.  
“Cadrò!” ribatté istericamente, stringendosi di più alla parete. Brienne tentò allora di andargli ancora più vicina, ma senza alcun preavviso l’appiglio che credeva sicuro si sbriciolò sotto la propria stretta, mandandola a ciondolare pericolosamente. Imprecò e sollevò il braccio destro, ma il dolore aveva raggiunto la propria soglia di tolleranza e la mano tremava spasmodicamente all’idea di avvertire nuovamente la pietra nelle carni. Ciononostante, si aggrappò ad un piccolo sperone sporgente, stringendo i denti fino al limite di rottura. Gli occhi si offuscarono di lacrime e fu costretta a battere le palpebre velocemente per disperderle. Nonostante il fallo, era riuscita a portarsi ancora più vicina, proprio accanto al bambino che, dopo molte richieste e molte rimostranze, trovò finalmente il coraggio di aggrapparsi a Brienne e inerpicarsi sulla sua schiena, stringendole le braccia al collo e le gambe in vita. Era una stretta talmente carica di paura da rischiare di soffocarla e quando gli ordinò di allentare la presa per consentirle di respirare, il bambino piagnucolò qualcosa sul volere tornare dalla propria madre.   
Accaldata, esausta, i muscoli rigidi per lo sforzo e le mani viscide di sudore e sangue, iniziò la scalata. Le gambe tremavano così forte da non consentire ai piedi di aderire bene agli appoggi e un paio di volte Brienne temette davvero di stare per precipitare. Appiglio dopo appiglio, la sommità della scogliera divenne sempre più vicina e la speranza di farcela crebbe, saturando le braccia e le gambe di rinnovata forza. Mancava pochissimo, tanto che gli uomini, tendendo le braccia, agguantarono il ragazzino, tirandolo su, tra acclamazioni gioiose e grida eccitate. Un ultimo sforzo, un ultimo punto d’appoggio da ghermire, e anche lei sarebbe stata fuori. Tese il braccio, serrò la mano su un’irta prominenza e la punta aguzza penetrò così a fondo da solleticare un nervo. Il dolore fu così intenso e accecante che Brienne mollò immediatamente la presa. Caricato di tutto il peso, il braccio sinistro tremò e le dita persero progressivamente aderenza. Allarmata, guardò sotto di sé; schiuma bianca fluttuava attorno agli scogli come una bianca corona e le punte aguzze parevano reclamarla a sé.   
Se le avessero chiesto come pensava di morire, mai, mai avrebbe dipinto quell’ipotesi. Avrebbe detto in battaglia, con l’acciaio in pugno bagnato del sangue del suo nemico, cadendo infine tra la polvere con la soddisfazione di non essersi arresa.   
Il mignolo e l’anulare cedettero nello sforzo, il sangue fece il resto. Per un attimo non ci fu altro che un’inebriante sensazione di  _leggerezza_ , nonché il pensiero della morte imminente. Ma poi una mano salda e grande si saldò sul suo polso; la stretta improvvisa la mandò a raschiare la parete, che lacerò lana, cotone e carne. La tunica impiegò sorprendentemente poco ad inzupparsi del suo sangue.  
Eppure, la sorpresa fu decisamente più forte del dolore. Guardando in alto, vide i suoi occhi verdi assottigliarsi, i capelli coprirgli il viso contratto in una smorfia di fatica. Lo vide calare il braccio destro, urlandole di afferrarlo. A fatica, trovò il polso e lo strinse forte, lasciandosi tirare su. Nel movimento, le rocce più acuminate stralciarono le brache e le vesti, graffiando la pelle. Alla fine, accolse con impensato sollievo il manto erboso sotto la schiena e, esausta, chiuse gli occhi, storcendo il naso quando il dolore venne a presentarle il conto.  
“Signori, lo spettacolo è concluso e lady Brienne ha riportato un’ammaccata vittoria. Ebbene, tornate pure alle vostre occupazioni,” lo sentì dire, la voce altera da cui emanava una nota di nervosismo a stento trattenuta. Gli uomini borbottarono ma obbedirono, incamminandosi verso Evenfall Port, il villaggio che se ne stava appollaiato ai piedi del castello e che ospitava il suo affezionato popolino.  
“Alzati, donzella. Dubito di poterti portare in braccio sino al castello. Tu,” aggiunse poi e dovette voltare la testa, perché la sua voce le giunse distorta, lontana. “Va a chiamare un maestro. Brienne ha bisogno di cure.”  
Fu l’ultima cosa che ascoltò.

 

Finalmente, sedette.  
Raccolse le maniche sudate e fradice di sangue sui gomiti, posando la nuca contro lo schienale della poltrona. Quella donzella cocciuta e testarda come una mucca aveva infine perso i sensi, salvo poi ritrovarli all’arrivo del maestro Dane che, con fare pratico e professionale, aveva estratto un sacchetto di sali da una delle molte tasche interne, piazzandoglielo sotto al naso. Tossendo, era rinvenuta, ma ciononostante erano occorse le forze congiunte di Jaime, del maestro e di Halder, lo scudiero di lei per riportarla al castello. Quando erano arrivati ai piedi delle scale Jaime aveva storto il naso, maledicendo nuovamente quella sciagurata che aveva avuto la sventurata idea di prendere in moglie, lei e le sue manie di altruismo suicida. Giunti nella camera da letto, le sue braccia tremavano così tanto da rendergli impossibile il benché minimo movimento. E quando il maestro gli aveva ordinato di uscire per poterla medicare, si era sentito infinitamente sollevato. Ma anche quello era durato ben poco; uno strisciante senso di nervosa preoccupazione lo aveva attanagliato, stringendo alla bocca dello stomaco. Aveva trovato intollerabile l’immobilità a cui si era costretto e aveva iniziato a camminare su e giù davanti alla porta sprangata, per poi arrestarsi bruscamente quando il maestro Dane era finalmente uscito dalla stanza, garantendo che Brienne se la sarebbe cavata con qualche bendaggio e un po’ di sano riposo; solo a quel punto aveva avuto il permesso di assisterla, o vegliare su di lei, come aveva detto il maestro.  _Stupido vecchio_ , aveva pensato Jaime. Non aveva alcuna voglia di  _vegliarla_ , ma in qualche modo gli pareva sbagliato abbandonarla lì, debole e con più fasciature che buonsenso. Conoscendola, si sarebbe intestardita a voler utilizzare comunque le mani, riaprendo le ferite e, in generale, rallentando l’intero processo di guarigione. Non gli era restato altro da fare che prendere posto in poltrona e riposare i muscoli affaticati.  
La guardò dormire, pronto ad alzarsi ogni volta che si muoveva, ma solo per smuoversi e cercare forse una posizione più comoda, infagottata com’era nei bendaggi. Non ebbe di idea di quanto tempo trascorse, ma si meravigliò di come i secondi fluissero via semplicemente analizzando il flusso sconnesso e tortuoso dei propri pensieri o, peggio, dei propri sentimenti. Giacché, invero, non sapeva più cosa provasse per lei, o cosa  _dovesse_  provare. Esauritosi l’iniziale biasimo, rimpiazzato da un’accecante fiducia e un altrettanto accecante rispetto, a Jaime restava solo un coacervo incoerente di sentimenti sconosciuti. Tentò di sondarlo con le dita, strapparlo, districarlo solo per trovare anche solo una punta d’affetto. Non la trovò e, per qualche motivo, se ne disse deluso. Non pretendeva – né voleva – di riscoprirsi innamorato della donna – Cersei era stata un precedente troppo importante, che aveva compromesso ogni emozione a venire – ma si era aspettato di sentirsi legato a lei, anche in minima parte. Invece, solo il vuoto. Come se con la morte della gemella avesse disimparato ad amare. Come se non dovesse più esistere nessuno, dopo lei.  _O forse,_  pensò,  _è semplicemente la donna sbagliata. Forse qualunque uomo, al mio posto, sarebbe incapace di amarla_.  
Il suo cuore ebbe una specie di balzello strano e, con suo sommo stupore, scoprì essere  _vergogna_. Era rimasta in lui sufficiente pietà per rammentargli che se Brienne era quella che era, non era di certo colpa sua. La testardaggine, l’aspetto decisamente poco femmineo, l’alto senso dell’onore... nulla di tutto ciò era stato una sua scelta, giacché poche cose, nella vita, potevano essere realmente scelte.  
Ma quel matrimonio, quel voto  _era_  stato una scelta, presa da lui e condivisa da lei. Lei, che aveva combattuto per lui senza che nessuno glielo chiedesse, che gli aveva salvato il culo in ben più di un’occasione, creando un debito talmente profondo da indebitarlo per sempre, senza possibilità di riscatto. Brienne, con i suoi pochi pregi  e i suoi numerosi difetti, meritava certamente di meglio che essere derisa dal suo stesso marito.  
Era stato all’incirca a quel punto, a quel balzello goffo, che aveva ripreso coscienza di sé, realizzando il buio nella stanza, rischiarato solo da qualche candela. Non appena fu in piedi ogni muscolo si tese dolorosamente, strappandogli una smorfia infastidita che tuttavia si dissolse quando, accostandosi alla finestra, ebbe modo di godere del singolare, incredibile panorama che Tarth aveva da offrire. Il mare si era come tramutato in un’infinita distesa di inchiostro, lucido e mobile, riflettendo la luna inchiodata al cielo sopra di sé, lei e tutte le sue stelle. Qualche vela spezzava poi la linea dell’orizzonte, rischiarata dal barlume lunare; da quella distanza a Jaime non sembrarono altro che giocattoli buttati lì dalla mano distratta di un bambino. Una volta, ricordò, Brienne gli aveva detto che Tarth era più bella di quel che si pensava. Non ne era stato convinto né l’aveva creduta, ma adesso, dopo così tanto tempo, fu costretto a ricredersi.  
Tarth era un buon posto per ricostruire se stessi. E imparare a combattere con una mano talvolta ostica, se non addirittura di dubbia utilità.  
Le lenzuola, alle sue spalle, frusciarono in un sussurro e Brienne, finalmente, rinvenne. Alla luce smorzata delle fiammelle i suoi occhi apparivano d’un blu cupo, viziati da un profondo disorientamento e da un eguale profondo dolore.   
“Ser…” borbottò, la gola riarsa e le labbra incartapecorite.   
“Già, io. Quello che ti ha salvato dal crepare molto in fretta e molto male, te lo ricordi?”  
“Acqua,” gracchiò, facendo per rigirarsi su un fianco ed interrompendosi nel mezzo del gesto mentre un singulto di dolorosa sorpresa le saliva alla bocca.   
“Ferma, o le tue ferite torneranno a sanguinare,” l’ammonì e strascicando i piedi – la spossatezza che emanava da lui ad ondate lente e regolari – versò dell’acqua in un bicchiere, porgendoglielo. Brienne fece per prenderlo, ma le dita allentarono immediatamente la presa, come se l’oggetto bruciasse. Il contenuto si riversò sulla camiciola che le donne le avevano infilato poco prima, inzuppandola sul davanti; Jaime si chiese se quella giornata avrebbe mai avuto fine.   
Gettandole un’occhiata in tralice, la vide stringere il viso in un’espressione di rabbia dolorosa, qualcosa di molto simile all’impotenza, una sensazione che ben aveva imparato a conoscere durante i molti anni trascorsi sul campo di battaglia, quando un compagno gli moriva accanto e la sua spada non era veloce abbastanza da sottrarlo al suo assassino. Con assoluta pazienza – o quel che ne restava – riempì nuovamente il bicchiere e, sorreggendole la testa con l’ausilio della mano artificiale, glielo portò alle labbra, inclinandolo poco per volta. Alla fine, Brienne tornò ad accasciarsi sul letto, come se quella bevuta le fosse costata una dose non indifferente di energie.   
“Latte di papavero,” mormorò stordita. “Mi avete dato…”  
“ _Ti_  ha dato. Il maestro, è stato lui. Doveva disinfettare le ferite con il vino caldo e cucirle. Personalmente, ho cercato di convincerlo a non sedarti, ma il tuo svenimento da fanciulla sensibile ha un po’ messo in dubbio la mia richiesta.”  
La donna annuì appena, pregandolo poi di chiamare le donne così da potersi liberare della camiciola zuppa.  
“È solo una camicia, non c’è bisogno di svegliare mezzo castello,” sbottò impaziente, raddrizzandosi e indirizzandosi al cassettone, alla ricerca di un indumento pulito. Lo trovò solo dopo aver ribaltato metà del contenuto, con grande disappunto di lei. Lei che, vide voltandosi, aveva trovato la forza di arrossire e scuotere la testa, garantendogli che ce l’avrebbe fatta benissimo da sola e che non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto.   
“Oh, piantala. Sei brutta, noiosa, testarda e moribonda; non sono interessato, ti prego di credermi,” aggiunse con pesante sarcasmo, ordinandole quindi di mettersi a sedere e sollevare le braccia con la debita cautela. Seppur rimostrante e profondamente imbarazzata, Brienne, per la prima volta nella sua vita, si lasciò spogliare con movimenti goffi e impazienti. Pur fissando un punto oltre la spalla di lei, non poté non cogliere la fugace immagine del suo seno nudo, acerbo come quello di una bambina, i capezzoli piccoli e inturgiditi dai brividi di freddo che le increspavano la pelle bianca. Non era nulla di interessante o anche solo vagamente eccitante, ma ciononostante, sentì distintamente il membro contrarsi e indurirsi.  
 _Tutto questo è quanto di più ridicolo e comico possa esistere al mondo_.  
Velocemente, correndo perfino il rischio di farle male, urtando in malo modo i suoi bendaggi, riuscì a infilarle la camicia e, come afflitto da una vaga delusione, il membro tornò ad afflosciarsi nelle brache.   
 _Creatura intelligente_ , pensò,  _incoerente e disperato, ma intelligente._  
In quella serie di gesti, durati pochi secondi, Brienne non aveva mai osato guardarlo in viso; aveva ostinatamente fissato un punto davanti a sé, trattenendo il fiato. A Jaime venne spontaneo domandarsi perché mai avesse deciso di sposarlo, sapendo che in una notte qualunque lui avrebbe potuto bussare alla sua porta e reclamare tutti gli amplessi che desiderava. Non avrebbe rifiutato, certo che no; anche quello significava adempiere ad un sacro voto. Tuttavia, e ne era assolutamente sicuro, si sarebbe limitata a subire con passivo stoicismo, voltando forse il viso nel cuscino per non dare a vedere il dolore insito nella prima penetrazione. E dopo, niente avrebbe potuto lavargli via di dosso la sensazione d’aver appena commesso non uno stupro, ma qualcosa che gli si avvicinava molto. Il solo fatto che avrebbe aperto le gambe, pensò, non implicava sicuramente una spontanea partecipazione. Eppure – lo sapevano bene entrambi, per quanto si ostinassero a volgere la testa altrove – presto o tardi avrebbero dovuto mettere al mondo un erede così da salvaguardare il futuro e la proprietà di Tarth.  
“Che cosa stai facendo?” borbottò intontita quando Jaime, stanco di tutto quel pensare, si concesse di adagiare la schiena sul materasso, assumendo una postura storta e tutt’altro che comoda, con le gambe fuori dal letto e il busto parzialmente torto. Chiuse gli occhi, sbadigliando.  
“Cerco di dormire, donzella.”  
“Il mio nome–”  
“È Brienne. Per gli déi, l’hai ripetuto così tante volte che potremmo sceglierlo come motto e ricamarlo sul vessillo ufficiale. Casa Tarth, sole e luna crescente in campo blu e magenta; il loro motto è ‘ _Il mio nome è Brienne_ ’. Suona bene,” sogghignò pigramente, voltando il viso verso la donna per sondarne la reazione; il rossore che le tingeva le guance non lasciava intendere alcun divertimento. Forse, solo una vaga irritazione, mitigata dagli effetti del latte di papavero.  
“Preferirei che tu dormissi nella tua camera, ser,” la sentì dire, ma non ebbe voglia di rispondere e scelse, al contrario, di lasciarsi scivolare in un lungo sonno senza sogni.

 

Sognò per tutto il tempo, nei giorni a seguire.  
Come da lei temuto, la sua mente, nella veglia, si era focalizzata su quella manciata di secondi in cui Jaime, notti prima, l’aveva aiutata ad entrare in una camiciola pulita, distorcendo poi quello che era accaduto in seguito – ovvero  _nulla_.  
Nei suoi sogni non c’era dolore, non c’erano bendaggi; c’era solo il suo corpo nudo e la bocca di Jaime sulla sua, la mano di Jaime sulla pelle, tra le gambe,  _ovunque_.   
Si era svegliata di soprassalto, l’eco del battito cardiaco nelle orecchie e una viscida sensazione di umidità tra le cosce. Passando le dita sulla fronte la trovò impregnata di sudore, come se fosse appena uscita da un combattimento sfiancante. Poi, d’un tratto, ricordò Jaime, ricordò come anche quella notte le si era addormentato accanto, di come lo aveva trovato, in qualche modo,  _pericoloso_. Tuttavia, il posto accanto a sé era sciupato e vuoto, freddo al tatto; doveva essere andato via ore prima, al levarsi del mattino, a giudicare dal sole alto, prossimo al mezzogiorno.  
Qualcuno bussò e quando concesse l’ingresso un trio di serve entrò, reggendo lenzuola e vestiti puliti, nonché un vassoio ingombro di cibo. Vedendolo, sentì lo stomaco contrarsi dolorosamente, riscoprendosi affamata. Ma prima di consumare il pasto permise loro di spogliarla, passare uno straccio umido sulle zone del corpo non interessate dal bendaggio e rivestirla. Una di loro si dedicò perfino a spazzolarle i capelli, con suo enorme imbarazzo. Le disse di smettere, che non le importava nulla dei capelli o di quanto fossero arruffati, ma la ragazza assestò comunque altri pochi colpi di spazzola, sorridendo compiaciuta del proprio operato. Quando si vide ringraziata, si limitò a sollevare le spalle e dire: “È il mio dovere, mia lady.”  
Un’altra, invece, le sprimacciò i cuscini con forza, sistemandogli poi dietro la schiena. Ma fu solo quando una di loro le piazzò con zelo il vassoio tra le braccia che Brienne iniziò ad avvertire l’anomalia di quella situazione. Le ragazze erano diligenti e professionali, certo, ma non le aveva mai viste così...  _affettuose_. Attese di vuotare i piatti prima di trattenere la più anziana di loro, che lavorava per la sua famiglia sin da quando Brienne era una bambina.  
“Elley,” chiamò.  
“Sì, mia signora?”  
“Avete ricevuto delle indicazioni diverse, oggi? Dal lord mio marito, per esempio?” aggiunse incerta, pur sapendo perfettamente che Jaime non si sarebbe mai preso il disturbo di ordinare loro di prendersi cura di lei con particolare attenzione.  
La donna sfiorò distrattamente una ciocca dei propri capelli, annuendo.  
“Il giovane Halder, il tuo scudiero, si è raccomandato di soddisfare ogni tuo bisogno.”  
Aggrottò la fronte, assolutamente sorpresa, domandandosi perché mai il giovane uomo si fosse preso la briga di impartire ulteriori istruzioni alle sue serve. Che le era devoto era fuor di dubbio; non aveva mostrato altro che una singolare forma di ammirazione quando Brienne, tra i molti pretendenti al ruolo – figli di pescatori o di piccoli lord di Tarth – l’aveva scelto e da quel giorno aveva adempiuto ad ogni compito con fin troppo zelo. Attribuì a quello, all’eccessiva diligenza, l’improvvisa premura nei suoi confronti.  _O magari_ , suggerì una voce nella sua testa, _è solo preoccupato che tu possa morire, perdendo di conseguenza il suo ruolo di scudiero_.  
La ignorò. Si fidava di quel  giovane suo coetaneo e i suoi occhi le erano sempre sembrati troppo limpidi per celare anche il più tenue dei complotti.  
“Puoi andare,” ordinò alla serva, che con un grazioso inchino si avviò alla porta. Brienne, che le volgeva la schiena, si voltò bruscamente quando la sentì sobbalzare, emettere uno squittio spaventato e allentare la presa sul vassoio, mandando i piatti ad infrangersi sul pavimento.   
“Non credevo di essere così spaventoso,” disse Jaime, in piedi davanti alla porta, la mano ancora sollevata nell’atto di bussare. Forse non era nelle sue intenzioni offendere, ma la serva piegò il viso in una smorfia amareggiata e vagamente umiliata, chinandosi a raccogliere frettolosamente i cocci infranti e andare via di gran carriera.   
“Dovresti mostrarti più gentile con chi spende il suo tempo a rendere confortevole la tua vita.”  
“Non lo fanno esattamente come atto di bontà, donzella. Vengono pagati, e anche profumatamente. E comunque,” aggiunse, “non ho colpa se le mie battute di spirito non vengono capite.”  
Brienne non rispose. Quella conversazione non li avrebbe portati da nessuna parte e il dolore che le solleticava i palmi non le permettevano di concentrarsi totalmente su qualcosa o qualcuno, tanto meno sulla spiritosaggine di Jaime – ammesso che di spiritosaggine si trattasse, cosa di cui Brienne dubitava fortemente.  
I Lannister sapevano essere sottilmente ironici, crudelmente sarcastici e sicuramente mai genuinamente spiritosi. Lo aveva imparato sulla propria pelle, dopotutto.  
“Come vanno le ferite?”  
“Guariscono.”  
“Hai imparato la lezione, dunque?” domandò tagliente e lei si irrigidì, stringendo i denti. Un brivido gelido le colò giù per la schiena, come lo strascico residuo di un terrore troppo recente. Nonostante il latte di papavero, il dolore e il sonno forzato, ricordava  _perfettamente_  la paura che le aveva stretto lo stomaco quando aveva sentito le rocce scivolare via dalla sua presa. Così come ricordava l’improvvisa pressione della mano di Jaime sul suo polso, le loro braccia giunte che tremavano nello sforzo di non allentare la presa.   
“Perché eri lì?” ribatté d’un tratto, come se avesse rammentato solo in quel momento quel particolare di estrema importanza. Lo vide stringersi nelle spalle e guardare altrove.  
“Jaime?”  
“Vuoi farmelo dire ad ogni costo? E sia: ero preoccupato. Ero  _fottutamente_  preoccupato, sei contenta?” rispose irritato e mordace, passando nervosamente la mano superstite su quella di freddo oro. Brienne lo fissò con espressione vacua, aggrottando poi la fronte.  
“Sei andato via; non mi sembravi particolarmente in ansia.”  
“Non è di certo colpa mia se la tua empatia con qualsiasi altro essere umano è pressoché inesistente, donzella.”  
Non seppe cosa fu, con esattezza, a farle perdere la testa: l’insulto non poi così velato, i suoi modi indisponenti, il tanto odiato appellativo che sembrava incapace di abbandonare o la sua stessa presenza. L’attimo prima era in piedi davanti alla finestra e quello dopo era inspiegabilmente vicina a lui, talmente vicina da poter sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra.  
“Il mio nome è Brienne,” sibilò. “Non provocarmi oltre, Jaime.”  
Lo vide abbassare lo sguardo sul proprio bavero e Brienne fissò le sue mani come se non le appartenessero. Allentò subitaneamente la propria presa, ritraendosi come se il suo sguardo sgomento l’avesse schiaffeggiata.   
L’occhiata che le riservò fu piena di rabbiosa incredulità; ben poche volte, sospettava Brienne, una donna l’aveva affrontato a quel modo e l’orgoglio dei Lannister era fin troppo noto.   
“Ser...” iniziò, ma Jaime non le riservò ulteriore attenzione. Si voltò, accompagnato dal leggero fruscio del mantello, e abbandonò la camera. Difficilmente Brienne avrebbe dimenticato ciò che si leggeva a chiare lettere sul suo viso: la voglia impellente di andare via e non fare mai più ritorno.

 

I ciottoli levigati dalla liquida usura del mare e della salsedine crocchiarono sotto i suoi stivali, smuovendosi in continuazione e rischiando di farlo capitombolare sulla battigia ad ogni passo. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo avesse impiegato per arrivare lì, in quella zona impervia dell’isola da cui Brienne l’aveva avvertito di stare lontano.   
“Il terreno è pieno di rocce, sassi e arbusti bassi, totalmente in discesa. È un viatico per la morte per chi non ha esperienza,” gli aveva detto, indicandogli quella macchia verde e grigia dalla sommità della scogliera. Ma Jaime, quel giorno, aveva ignorato deliberatamente i suoi moniti, perché di Brienne di Tarth ne aveva assolutamente piene le tasche. Durante quella difficile discesa aveva riflettuto a lungo e ogni suo pensiero aveva finito col convergere su un’unica certezza: quel matrimonio era stato un azzardo e, chiaramente, una battaglia persa.  
Non aveva realizzato la portata della loro diversità fino a quel giorno, fino a quando non se l’era ritrovata praticamente  _addosso_  e, per tutti gli déi, si biasimava ancora per il desiderio che gli aveva scosso i lombi, più inadeguato e sbagliato che mai. L’aveva mentalmente ringraziata quando si era allontanata; non era certo di cosa avrebbe potuto fare, se non l’avesse fatto. Realizzare  _quanto_  la desiderasse, o anche solo il  _fatto_  che la desiderasse, l’aveva sconvolto profondamente. Aveva dovuto guardare in faccia la realtà dei fatti: non aveva una donna tra le braccia da mesi e, seppur non del tutto integro, emotivamente e fisicamente, Jaime era e restava un uomo, fatto di carne, pulsioni e desideri. Sapere che Brienne era sua moglie, poi, la donna che aveva tutto il  _diritto_  di avere, non lo aiutava. Non che l’avesse mai davvero desiderata, fino a quel momento. La stimava, la rispettava – nei limiti del suo essere se stesso – e si fidava incondizionatamente di lei, ma prima di quel giorno non aveva mai provato  _quella_  voglia. Le precedenti erezioni le aveva liquidate al pari di un incidente di percorso – eraun _uomo_ , per i sette inferi! – senza mai dare loro più attenzione del necessario.  
A quel punto, ironia delle ironie, la rilevazione ne aveva portata un’altra: non erano compatibili.  Ansante, poggiò tutto il proprio peso a ridosso di un tronco ruvido.  
Pur avendo combattuto l’uno per l’altra, pur fidandosi reciprocamente, non erano fatti per vivere a stretto contatto. Lei avrebbe continuato a ragionare con la sua testa da mucca testarda e lui con la propria; non si sarebbero capiti mai.   
Avrebbero continuato a farsi la guerra tra quelle quattro mura, scordando che la guerra, quella vera, era finita da tempo. E poi, senza poterlo arrestare, avrebbero inevitabilmente finito con l’odiarsi, accusandosi reciprocamente d’aver sprecato la propria vita accanto alla persona sbagliata.   
Ciononostante, non riusciva a risolversi ad andarsene. Abbandonare Tarth significava infrangere un giuramento,  _un altro_. Gettare una nuova onta sul nome che Brienne, in punta di spada, aveva riabilitato.   
Era venuto il momento di sbrogliare quell’intricata matassa.

 

“Allora?”  
Il giovane scudiero scosse la testa, sul viso un’aria decisamente troppo affranta e, quindi, falsa.  
“Nulla, mia lady. Jaime Lannister è come scomparso. Sono salpate diverse navi, oggi; se mi è permesso, suggerirei di inviare corvi messaggeri ai capitani e domandare di perquisire le imbarcazioni.”  
Brienne strinse i pugni, come per poter afferrare quella delusione profonda che attanagliava lo stomaco e sgretolarla tra le dita.   
 _No, non se n’è andato. Jaime non l’avrebbe fatto mai._  
“No. Sono sicura che è ancora qui, da qualche parte. Continuate le ricerche,” ordinò, congedando il ragazzo semplicemente voltandogli le spalle. Ma Halder non accennò a muoversi, almeno, non verso la porta. Mosse un paio di passi verso di lei e sollevò una mano, adagiandola lievemente sull’avambraccio di lei. Era un gesto sconveniente e inadeguato, al limiti dell’insubordinazione, ma Brienne non aveva neppure più le energie di scostarsi e rammentargli il suo posto.  
“Perdonami, mia lady, ma anche a costo di apparire irrispettoso… Brienne, forse questo è un segno degli déi.”  
Gli rivolse un’occhiata in tralice, incrociando i suoi occhi castani, brillanti e vivaci. Halder era giovane e forte, di piacente aspetto e perfino più alto di ser Jaime. E il vociare mormorato della servitù, quel giorno, non le era certo sfuggito. Dicevano che il ragazzo si fosse preso un’infatuazione per la sua signora e che solo gli déi avevano conosciuto la sua pena quando lei, ferita ed esanime, giaceva nel letto. Brienne aveva smesso da tempo di ascoltare simili dicerie, soprattutto se la riguardavano; non poteva però negare che, una piccola e infantile parte di lei, aveva sorriso compiaciuta a quelle dicerie, lo stesso sorriso di una vita prima, quando Renly aveva camminato lì, in quegli stessi corridoi, quando nella Sala grande le aveva domandato di ballare, facendola sentire leggera, aggraziata e perfino graziosa.  
Per contro, Jaime eccelleva nell’arte di farla sentire inadeguata, brutta e stupida. Forse era davvero così che, nonostante tutto, _nonostante tutto_ , continuava a vederla. La sola idea le parve così assurda e intollerabile che, in moto di stizza, scansò la mano di Halder, voltandosi per fronteggiarlo e ritrovandolo più vicino di quel che pensasse.  
Il ragazzo dovette cogliere un lampo di incertezza, nei suoi occhi, perché si chinò un poco in avanti e quando tornò a parlarle Brienne colse il sentore del suo respiro, pregno dell’aroma delle more che doveva aver ingollato durante le ricerche, attingendo dalle molte siepi selvatiche che ogni anno, in quel periodo, si afflosciavano al peso dei frutti scuri e zuccherini.  
“Meriti qualcosa di meglio di uno Sterminatore di Re,” sussurrò, fissandola con intensità; Brienne arrossì, giacché non trovò neppure una traccia di scherno o finzione nei suoi occhi.  
“E tu meriteresti qualcosa di più lungo della lama di una daga,” intervenne una voce alle sue spalle e l’arma si materializzò come dal nulla, il filo abbacinante premuto alla gola esposta di Halder.  
“Stasera però non mi va di ucciderti, perciò,” allontanò la daga e con essa il ragazzo, che spintonò via, “vattene, prima che cambi idea e questo Sterminatore di Re diventi uno Sterminatore di Scudieri.”  
Halder non se lo fece ripetere due volte, ma non mancò di voltarsi un’ultima volta per scoccare uno sguardo a Brienne, pieno di compassione.   
“Pensavo fossi una moglie più devota.”  
Avvampò, non per colpevolezza, ma per indignazione.  
“Non stavo facendo nulla di male.”  
“Tu no, forse, ma quel giovane idiota stava chiaramente cercando di infilarsi tra le tue gambe e sai, non sono mai stato molto incline a condividere ciò che mi appartiene.”  
“Dov’eri?” chiese e una nota di angoscia trapelò dalla sua voce. Solo averlo nuovamente davanti le aveva mostrato la portata della sua preoccupazione. Lo vide distogliere lo sguardo, abbozzare una risposta vaga: “Da qualche parte.”  
“Io… ti chiedo perdono per il mio comportamento di stamani, non avrei dovuto.”  
Riprese a fissarla, abbozzando un ghigno.  
“Non sono un santo e il tatto non è certo la mia qualità migliore,” ammise e la parvenza di sorriso svanì dalla sua bocca, spazzato via da un sospiro esausto.  
“Abbiamo bisogno di trovare un punto d’incontro, mia signora, o questo matrimonio finirà davvero per essere un enorme errore.”  
Brienne abbassò lo sguardo, profondamente  ferita; le parole di Jaime avevano solo confermato molti dei suoi dubbi. Eppure, non poteva dirsi non avvertito: quel giorno, quando aveva tanto insistito per prenderla in moglie, gli aveva più volte ribadito che lei non era fatta per un matrimonio, per essere una lady e adempiere ai doveri coniugali, ma lui non aveva neppure voluto fermarsi a riflettere e, al contrario, aveva ordinato al septon di procedere. Qualche tempo dopo, distesa sull’erba morbida, si era sentita commossa, pervasa da una sorta di stuporosa compiacenza poiché Jaime l’aveva sposata comunque, accettandola con tutti i suoi limiti e i suoi difetti.  
Ma con il trascorrere dei giorni e dei mesi, aveva iniziato a notare le prime falle e, alla fine, era arrivata a convenire con se stessa che loro erano fatti per combattere assieme sul campo di battaglia, non per vivere a stretto contatto nelle mura della sua casa. Non era stata una bella scoperta, tuttavia; non aveva salvato Jaime per obbligarlo a trascorrere il resto della sua vita con una donna così piena di difetti. Aveva addirittura pensato che, se fossero riusciti a creare una sorta di intimità, forse quella avrebbe equilibrato le cose, permettendo loro di superare l'impasse. Ma Jaime non era chiaramente attratto da lei e neppure di questo poteva fargliene una colpa: era fin troppo, dolorosamente cosciente del suo essere così poco piacente e, dopo Cersei, gli standard di Jaime dovevano essere così alti che lei non arrivava neppure a sfiorarli.  
Con l’avvento della pubertà aveva smesso di desiderare un matrimonio, ma da bambina, quando la nutrice le raccontava di fanciulle prese in sposa da valorosi guerrieri, aveva desiderato essere lei stessa presa in sposa da un valoroso cavaliere che l’avrebbe difesa dagli insulti e dall’acciaio.   
E Jaime… era un cavaliere, certo, e a suo modo l’aveva difesa, seppur non nel modo che sognava da bambina.  
“Mi dispiace,” si costrinse a dire, la gola gonfia e chiusa. Prese a intrecciare e disfare le dita, fino ad arrossare la pelle delle mani e graffiarne i dorsi con le unghie corte. Jaime vi posò sopra la propria, obbligandola a smettere. Poi, più che vederlo, sentì il suo viso accostato al proprio e quando parlò, il suo respirò le solleticò la zona sensibile dietro l’orecchio, procurandole un brivido.  
“Ti fidi di me?”  
 _Più di chiunque altro_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma si limitò ad annuire impercettibilmente, rigida e nervosa, scaraventata in un terreno sconosciuto e ostile, su cui non sapeva come muovere neppure un singolo passo. Jaime, al contrario, non sembrava avere particolari problemi.  
E quando sentì la pressione morbida delle sue labbra contro la linea della mascella fu tentata di scansarsi, improvvisamente consapevole di cosa volesse da lei.  
“Hai detto di fidarti,” le ribadì, ammonendola, come se avesse intuito quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Sentì le sue braccia cingerle i fianchi larghi e quella posizione, quella vicinanza le sembrò terribilmente goffa, perfino ridicola. Delle proprie, di braccia, non sapeva che farsene; non le erano mai parse tanto lunghe, tanto sgraziate, tanto ingombranti. Le sollevò per posare le mani sulle sue spalle, ma cambiò repentinamente idea nel mezzo del movimento, dandogli forse l’impressione di essere veramente stupida quanto pensava che fosse. Arrossì, frustrata.   
La bocca dell’uomo scese sul collo, talvolta baciando e talvolta mordendo piano; avrebbe voluto intrecciare le dita sulla sua nuca, tenerlo più vicino, ma le mancò il coraggio. Esistevano donne che sapevano destreggiarsi molto più che bene, in quelle situazioni, ma Brienne era fatta per posare le mani sull’elsa di una spada e sull’impugnatura di uno scudo, non sulle spalle e tra i capelli di un uomo. Immobile, consapevole più che mai del suo corpo anomalo, si chiese tra quanto Jaime si sarebbe scostato per riservarle uno sguardo rassegnato, tra quanto avrebbe trovato conforto tra le braccia di una donna vera, con un bel corpo da toccare e baciare, con capelli lunghi e folti e serici, dove affondare il viso, con una complicità che Brienne non avrebbe saputo sviluppare neppure in un milione di anni. La sola idea la ferì più profondamente di quanto non avesse immaginato e allora le mani si aggrapparono alla stoffa del suo farsetto, come per trattenerlo, per impedirgli di andarsene.  
E quando tornò in sé, estraniandosi dal filo dei suoi pensieri, Jaime aveva smesso di baciarle la pelle morbida del collo da un pezzo e, fronte contro fronte, ad occhi chiusi, sospirò silenziosamente, come incerto su come proseguire.   
In un inatteso moto di impulsività, Brienne sollevò il viso, baciandolo.

 

Quando il solarium di Brienne era entrato nel suo campo visivo e aveva visto il suo scudiero più vicino di quanto fosse lecito, aveva perduto la testa. Tutte le sue elucubrazioni, tutte le sue domande irrisolte erano evaporate in una nuvola di bruciante gelosia e non ci aveva pensato due volte a puntargli la daga alla gola, resistendo alla voglia di elargirgli un rosso sorriso.   
Pur con i suoi difetti e i suoi limiti, pur essendo parte di un matrimonio instabile e mai consumato, Brienne gli apparteneva. Forse non l’amava, ma non serviva l’amore per essere gelosi di qualcuno  o qualcosa, fino al punto di volerlo tenere solo per sé, il più lontano possibile dall’altrui portata.  
Il piccolo idiota era poi andato via e avrebbe voluto farlo anche lui, ma Brienne aveva parlato con una tale angoscia nella voce che una forza esterna ed estranea l’aveva trattenuto al suo posto. Guardandola negli occhi, di quell’azzurro stupefacente che non ingrigiva neppure nella penombra delle candele, aveva sentito l’eccitazione ridestarsi nelle brache e aveva  _capito_.  
Nei molti anni spesi sul campo di battaglia, Jaime Lannister aveva imparato una lezione preziosa: se qualcosa deve accadere, accade, che lo si incentivi o meno, che lo si voglia o no, senza preavvisi, senza segnali tangibili che quel qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa sia – sta per succedere, proprio ora, proprio qui. Quando il momento arriva posporlo è impossibile, almeno quanto tentare di sfuggirgli.   
Quella sera, in quell’istante, seppe che  _il_  momento era arrivato, senza che nessuno l’avesse cercato, previsto o voluto.   
Gli era sembrato corretto lasciarle intuire quello che stava per accadere, perché, nonostante tutto, Brienne era un’inguaribile ingenua, sebbene i suoi occhi avessero registrato tutte le brutture e le stortezze e gli squallori del mondo.  
 _Ti fidi di me?_  
Quando, con infinita timidezza, l’aveva sentita annuire, guancia contro guancia, il membro si era improvvisamente risvegliato del tutto, dolendo contro la stoffa dei calzoni. E cedendo finalmente ad una tentazione che gli era parsa antica come il sesso stesso, aveva posato la bocca sulla carne tenera del collo, nudo ed esposto; era infinitamente più calda e più morbida di quanto avesse mai immaginato, appena segnata da una cicatrice pallida, una striscia sottile e più dura sotto la lingua.  
L’aveva vagamente sentita sollevare la braccia, solo per lasciarle poi ricadere, incerta sul dove posizionare le mani, incerta su qualsiasi cosa stava succedendo.   
Paradossalmente – e forse un po’ perversamente – la sua goffaggine aveva solo contribuito ad eccitarlo maggiormente, tanto da costringerlo ad allontanarsi dal suo collo e premere la propria fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando per tornare in sé, quanto bastava per non strapparle di dosso gli abiti e prenderla sulla massiccia scrivania di quercia, ingombra di documenti e carte nautiche e libri-paga.   
Sperava avesse capito la sua necessità, ma Brienne si era dimostrata ingenua per l’ennesima volta e, intendendo il suo distacco forse al pari di un ripensamento, aveva sollevato il viso, premendo la sua bocca contro la propria. Una bocca inaspettatamente morbida e delicata come mai lo era stata quella di Cersei.   
Ed eccolo lì, il famoso e temuto e diseredato Jaime Lannister, immobile, alla mercé di una donna tanto brutta quanto  _bella_.  
La sentì scostarsi e solo a quel punto si permise di riaprire gli occhi.  
Brienne sostenne lo sguardo solo per lo spazio di pochi attimi, prima di fissare un punto oltre la sua spalla, il viso contratto nel disperato tentativo di celare qualsiasi cosa ci fosse da celare.  
Pensava di aver intuito quale fosse il problema e avrebbe tanto voluto invitarla a posizionare la mano sulla patta del suoi calzoni per convincerla che no, non aveva affatto cambiato idea.  
“Non qui,” disse, ma faticò non poco a riconoscersi in quella voce bassa e roca. Focalizzando l’attenzione sul proprio petto, realizzò quanto il cuore pulsasse in fretta. Per tutti gli déi, era eccitato come un adolescente alla prima esperienza. Mortificato, si rese conto che Cersei non l’aveva mai invogliato sino a quel punto; l’aveva desiderata con la stessa controllata, distruttiva intensità di una colata di lava, ma Brienne era stata l’esplosione di una fiamma al calor bianco in pieno viso.  
Con la mano sana afferrò il polso di lei, uscendo dal solarium che s’affacciava su uno degli squarci più belli che Tarth aveva da offrire – vegetazione lussureggiante che digradava dolcemente sino ad una spiaggia ampia e pulita, fatta di sabbia fine e dorata, lambita dalle acque zaffirine, sempre placide e sempre baluginanti, solcate da pescherecci o più piccole imbarcazioni  – e imboccò dei corridoi alla cieca. Non aveva mai mandato a memoria il percorso dal solarium alle camere da letto e adesso iniziava a pentirsene sentitamente. Stava per svoltare a destra, ma Brienne lo strattonò a sinistra e ritenne saggio lasciarsi guidare da lei. Finalmente, il familiare corridoio che raccoglieva parte delle stanze da notte apparve svoltato l’angolo; Brienne spalancò la porta della propria e lo invitò ad entrare, impiegando fin troppo tempo nel chiudere la porta. La costrinse a voltarsi e, lentamente, cautamente, slacciò il nodo a chiusura della sua giacca, sfilandogliela dalle spalle e gettandola sul letto. Sotto essa, non indossava altro che una camiciola sottile, traslucida; Jaime fu grato a Tarth e al suo clima quasi sempre mite e benevolo. Non avrebbe sopportato di doverle sfilarle di dosso ulteriori strati di tessuto. Eppure, Brienne non sembrava della stessa opinione, giacché incrociò le braccia al petto e fissò un punto sul pavimento. Le sue mani, notò, erano affette da un lievissimo tremito nervoso. Jaime vi posò sopra le proprie e la vide rabbrividire quando il freddo oro sfiorò la sua pelle calda, ma ciononostante, quando spinse verso il basso, Brienne sciolse quel pudico abbraccio, senza tuttavia guardarlo. Afferrò un lembo con la sinistra, incontrando però grosse difficoltà con la destra.   
“Sii la mia mano destra, ti spiace?” scherzò, per stemperare l’evidente tensione che impregnava la stanza, ma il tentativo di spirito non portò neppure un sorriso sul viso di lei, che tuttavia afferrò l’altro lembo della camiciola e tirò verso l’alto, in perfetta sincronia con la mano sinistra di Jaime.   
Si concesse un attimo per osservare quella mezza nudità; non c’era nulla di aggraziato nei suoi seni appena abbozzati, né nelle fasce muscolari che chiaramente si indovinavano sotto la pelle pallida, né nei fianchi decisamente troppo larghi, ma Jaime la trovò ugualmente eccitante, crogiolandosi per qualche secondo nella soddisfazione di essere il primo a vederla in quel modo, nuda e vulnerabile, con le barriere calate, anche solo per lo spazio di una notte. Il dorso delle sue dita scivolarono sulla guancia, sulla linea rigida del collo e quella della clavicola, proseguendo nell’abbondante spazio che separava un seno dall’altro, fino alla pancia piatta, interrompendosi sull’orlo dei calzoni.   
“Era questo che voleva quel piccolo coglione del tuo scudiero. Non sono sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta, non tagliandogli la gola,” mormorò distratto, ma fu abbastanza perché Brienne sollevasse lo sguardo, mitigato da una vaga disapprovazione.   
“La mia lealtà non è mai stata messa in discussione,” si difese.  
“Fortunatamente,” concordò Jaime, chiudendo la mano sinistra sul suo collo per tirarla in avanti e baciarle la bocca. Era impacciata, goffa e inesperta e, di baci, era chiaro, non ne sapeva nulla. Un pensiero lo folgorò, portandolo a scostarsi bruscamente.  
“Sono il primo uomo che baci.” Non aveva il suono di una domanda e, invero, non lo era, ma Brienne, facendosi scarlatta, annuì ugualmente.  
“Guardami.”  
Restia, obbedì. L’indice di Jaime sfiorò appena la tempia e parte della guancia.  
“Potresti ottenere anche l’impossibile se non ti ostinassi a nascondere occhi  _così_  belli.”  
“Sono solo occhi,” replicò modesta e, Jaime avrebbe potuto ridere di esasperazione, estremamente convinta.  
“Allora non hai mai guardato bene in uno specchio, mia signora.”  
“Non ho mai avuto motivi per farlo,” mormorò amareggiata, la voce velata da un’antica sofferenza.  
“Eppure eccoti qui, con un uomo che non desidera altro che entrarti dentro.”  
La baciò ancora, guidando le sue braccia sulle proprie spalle e stringendosi a lei e poco importava se il suo membro eretto premeva contro il suo ventre.   
Spinse con la lingua contro le sue labbra schiuse, invitandola a schiuderle di più. Mosse la bocca sulla sua e lei, forse inconsciamente o forse per riparare alla sua goffaggine, ne imitò ogni movimento. Jaime sapeva che era solo una questione di confidenza, un procedere  a piccoli passi. Era come entrare in acqua e restare paralizzati dalla sua temperatura, così stridente con la propria; ma, secondo dopo secondo, bracciata dopo bracciata, si finiva per non badarci più.   
E forse lo capì anche lei, giacché dopo qualche bacio impacciato, sentì le sue dita penetrare nei suoi capelli, con una tale delicatezza che quasi rischiò di allontanare il prepotente senso di eccitazione, sostituendolo con il suo esatto contrario.  
Cersei non era mai stata così posata; le sue dita spesso avevano tirato, tirato forte, procurandogli talvolta fastidio e una punta di irritazione.  
Senza mai smettere di baciarla, la costrinse ad arretrare sino a che il bordo del letto non impattò contro il retro delle sue ginocchia e, lentamente, finirono distesi. Non poté impedirsi di strusciare il proprio ventre contro il suo e in quel momento ebbe la matematica certezza che non sarebbe durato per più di un paio di spinte; una scoperta quanto mai umiliante per un uomo.  
Strattonando e tirando, riuscì a slacciare i suoi calzoni e, a fatica, calarli sulle ginocchia.  
“I dannati stivali,” ringhiò frustrato, affondando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. La mano di Brienne salì a toccare lievemente i suoi capelli biondi e, la voce flebile e carica di vergogna, la sentì farfugliare qualcosa sul toglierli. Sbuffando a denti stretti si costrinse ad alzarsi mentre lei sedette, sollevando le gambe al petto e liberandosi delle calzature. Jaime ne approfittò per sfilarsi di dosso anche i calzoni, gettandoli in un angolo della stanza, presto accompagnati da quelli di Brienne. L’uomo tornò a torreggiare su di lei, facendo leva con un ginocchio per spronarla ad aprire le cosce; quando lei lo fece, Jaime insinuò una mano tra i suoi riccioli e Brienne gemette, abbracciandolo stretto ma con l’usuale delicatezza, come se si stesse sforzando di non fargli del male.  
Jaime mosse il bacino, posizionandosi: non poteva attendere oltre. Era eccitato al punto che sarebbe potuto venire anche senza un singolo movimento.  
Scostò il viso per sondare quello di Brienne; i suoi occhi azzurri erano spalancati, le pupille dilatate dalla  _paura_.   
“Non posso fare in modo che non sia doloroso,” l’avvertì. “Ma posso fare in modo che sia  _anche_  piacevole. E poi, guarda positivo: hai assaggiato il morso dell’acciaio;  _questo_  sarà solo un lieve solletico, al confronto,” sdrammatizzò, baciandole la bocca.   
Poi, con infinita lentezza, iniziò a penetrarla. La sentì ispirare forte dal naso e trattenere il respiro; il suo cuore rimbombava sottopelle.   
“Jaime,” disse in un singhiozzo supplice, ma Jaime non capì se volesse suggerirgli di smettere o proseguire. Non che potesse davvero scegliere. Continuò ad entrarle dentro, cercando di non pensare a quanto lei fosse stretta e calda e... si fermò, puntellandosi sui gomiti.  
“Per favore,  _per favore_ , non muov–”  
Brienne si agitò sotto di lui e il suo membro sfregò dentro di lei. Imprecando tutti gli dèi, diede una spinta lieve, liberandosi in lei. Ogni muscolo si contrasse e l’orgasmo gli ottenebrò la mente, privandolo di ogni percezione o cognizione. Fu solo vagamente consapevole delle mani di Brienne sulla sua schiena e delle sue labbra premute contro la propria tempia. Ansante e vagamente umiliato, si accasciò su di lei, respirando tra i suoi capelli corti.  
“Imbarazzante,” mormorò contro il suo orecchio. Brienne non rispose né si mosse, ma la sua mano prese ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
“Mi hai preso per un cane?” ironizzò lui, ma spinse comunque la testa contro il suo palmo, invitandola a non smettere. Il membro, lentamente, si afflosciò dentro di lei e Jaime non fece nulla per mutare posizione; al momento, quello era l’unico posto in cui voleva essere, a cui si sentiva di appartenere.

 

Jaime la prese per tutta la notte e, con suo sommo sollievo, l’iniziale dolore – un dolore pungente, arroventato, ma in un certo senso dolce – scemò nel piacere, portandola a sperimentare il primo orgasmo della sua vita. Solo ai primi bagliori dell’alba le aveva lasciato un bacio sulle labbra, distendendosi supino accanto a lei. Sfinita, si era addormentata non appena lui le si era adagiato affianco. E l’aveva sognato. La sua mente l’aveva scaraventata nuovamente a quel giorno del processo, distorcendone l’esito; Loras Tyrell l’aveva disarmata e Sansa, gli occhi gelidi pregni di soddisfazione, le aveva ordinato di raccogliere la sua spada e giustiziare lei stessa lo Sterminatore di Re. E sebbene la sua parte cosciente sapeva fosse solo un sogno, aveva comunque tentato di opporsi, ma le sue braccia avevano agito di volontà propria e, attraverso una cortina di lacrime, aveva visto la lama di Giuramento calare sul collo scoperto di Jaime. Il tonfo della sua testa sul pavimento aveva portato un’eco forte come un tuono, destandola all’improvviso.  
Il terrore viscerale svanì non appena realizzò che Jaime le era accanto, addormentato e vivo e i ricordi della notte prima fluirono davanti agli occhi, portandole un sorriso timido sulle labbra. Fece per scostargli i capelli dalla fronte e non appena la punta delle sue dita sfiorarono la pelle, i suoi occhi verdi si spalancarono, un po’ appannati, ma vigili. L’espressione vagamente allarmata scemò in fretta e le sue spalle si rilassarono.  
“Ti sei agitata non poco.”  
“Ti ho sognato,” replicò, sopprimendo un brivido. Nelle orecchie risuonava ancora il rimbombo della sua testa mentre impattava contro il marmo bagnato di sangue.  
“Modestamente, sono un uomo da sogno...”  
“Jaime, ho sognato di ucciderti.”  
“… ma, a ben vedere, vorrei non esserlo,” concluse, abbozzando un ghigno. Poi, con un movimento sciolto e sensuale, si portò su di lei, insinuandosi tra le sue gambe. A differenza della notte prima, Brienne non oppose alcuna resistenza, ma si aprì a lui quasi inconsciamente.  
“Sei mia moglie e uccidere il proprio marito sarebbe un atto quanto mai deprecabile, agli occhi degli dèi.”  
Brienne cercò di replicare, ma la bocca di lui discese sulla sua e quando sentì la sua lingua sulla propria cercò di accampare qualche movimento, risultando però goffa e impacciata.   
“No,” disse lui, allontanandosi da lei. Rotolò via dall’altra parte, lasciandola disorientata e imbarazzata. Ghermì frettolosamente un lembo di coperta, gettandoselo addosso.  
“Per quanto mi piacerebbe, non ritengo saggio violarti più di quanto non abbia già fatto. Eri una vergine, dopotutto.”  
“Non mi hai violata,” ribatté lei. “Mi sono...  _concessa_.” La parola aveva un suono strano, sulla lingua. Come sbagliato, inadeguato, eppure vero. Dopo molti anni spesi a scampare agli stupri, si era finalmente concessa ad un uomo e non ne era affatto pentita.  
“Questione di semantica,” replicò divertito, raccattando i propri abiti e indirizzandosi nel bagno attiguo. Brienne fissò la sua schiena, che sapeva essere compatta e liscia sotto le dita e Jaime si sentì, come sempre, in dovere di dire qualcosa che avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi.  
“Ti piace quel vedi, donzella?”  
“Brienne,” sospirò lei infastidita e rassegnata, ma lui non l’ascoltò neppure, la sua voce coperta dal tonfo della porta. Approfittò di quel momento di solitudine per scostare le coperte. Sotto di lei, le lenzuola erano impiastricciate di sangue e seme, così come le sue cosce. Solo a quel punto realizzò le fitte di lieve dolore al basso ventre. Molti anni prima, la sua tutrice l’aveva istruita anche ai doveri coniugali, perciò non si disse sorpresa. Tirò piano la cordicella che pendeva dal muro e il campanello fuori dalla sua stanza squillò. Le sue tre serve accorsero prontamente e una di loro adocchiò il letto, reprimendo un sorriso. Brienne avrebbe voluto avere anche solo un briciolo dell’ironia pungente di Jaime, ma non disponendone, si limitò ad ignorarla, pregandole quindi di accompagnarla in un'altra stanza da bagno e aiutarla a lavarsi.   
Spogliandosi, notò che le ferite infertole dalla scogliera si erano rimarginate, pallide linee sghembe che solcavano il fianco destro, il petto, la pancia ed entrambe le mani. Il maestro le aveva rimosso le bende il giorno prima, durante la lunga assenza di Jaime, decretando i tagli perfettamente guariti. Tuttavia, non si sentiva ancora abbastanza in forze da lavarsi da sola; temeva di poter svenire tra i vapori caldi, morendo soffocata.  
Le donne l’aiutarono a lavarsi e rivestirsi, lasciandola quindi libera di inoltrarsi nella sala da pranzo, pronta ad affrontare quel primo giorno della sua vita nuova di zecca.

 

Si sentiva infinitamente stanca.  
Non avevano iniziato a danzare neppure da un’ora e già era esausta. Aveva riflettuto, nei giorni precedenti, che tendeva a stancarsi molto più in fretta del consueto e che il riposo notturno non era più sufficiente; allora il sonno le restava arrampicato addosso per tutto il giorno, rallentandola nei movimenti e nei pensieri. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare il maestro, domandargli se per caso non avesse contratto qualche sorta di malattia.  
Jaime scatenò un’altra sequenza di colpi, che Brienne respinse a fatica. Poi, d’un tratto, la vista le si annebbiò, scurendosi. Giuramento sfuggì alla sua stretta e lei cadde sulla ginocchia, una mano tesa ad accompagnare la caduta e un’altra sugli occhi.  
“Brienne.” Jaime le fu accanto, un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
“Per gli déi, ti ho colpita? Sei ferita?”  
“No, io... sono solo stanca, suppongo.”  
Batté le palpebre, diradando la nebbia. Il mondo tornò ad esistere, limpido e pulito, e Jaime incombeva su di lei, gli occhi verde smeraldo che quasi riflettevano la tonalità accesa dell’erba.  
Lo vide aggrottare la fronte.  
“Abbiamo iniziato poco fa,” le fece notare, facendola sentire ancora più stupida.  
“Lo so. Mi dispiace. Riprendiamo,” disse, rialzandosi, un po’ instabile sulle ginocchia.  
“Non sei in condizioni di proseguire. Dirò a qualcuno di chiamare il maestro Dane.”  
“Non ce n’è affatto bisogno!” ribatté ostinata, riappropriandosi della sua spada. Ma Jaime gliela strappò quasi di mano, ponendola dietro di sé.  
“Devo ricordarti che ogni volta che ti sei comportata da mucca testarda siamo finiti in un  _oceano_  di guai? Fammi un favore, e fallo anche a te stessa: ascoltami, per una dannata volta.”  
Brienne sorresse il suo sguardo per un lungo momento, carico di tensione e irritazione e testardaggine, ma alla fine sospirò rammaricata, cedendo.  
“E sia, vedrò Dane.”  
Il maestro arrivò solo nel tardo pomeriggio, scusandosi del ritardo e borbottando qualcosa su una brutta tosse che aveva preso piede giù al villaggio. Emanava da lui una profonda stanchezza e Brienne si sentì doppiamente colpevole. Era assolutamente certa di aver contratto un poco di febbre, forse a causa dei repentini sbalzi climatici, nulla che non fosse curabile con un poco di latte al miele caldo e tisana alla menta.  
“Quali sono i tuoi malesseri, mia signora?”  
Brienne gli elencò rapidamente: stanchezza, sonnolenza e, a ben pensarci, anche il suo appetito era mutato, cresciuto.  
Gli occhi chiari del maestro Dane si illuminarono di comprensione.  
“Non mi meraviglia che il tuo appetito sia aumentato, mia signora. Dopotutto, adesso devi mangiare per due.”  
Brienne aggrottò la fronte, perplessa. Con estrema delicatezza, il vecchio le sfiorò la spalla, sorridendo comprensivo.  
“Tu aspetti un figlio, mia lady. E se la mia supposizione è esatta, anche il tuo ciclo di luna dovrebbe essere cambiato. O interrotto, meglio.”  
Aveva ragione. Era in ritardo di circa due settimane, ma il suo corpo era sempre stato anomalo, sia nella crescita sia nelle sue dinamiche femminili; il suo sangue non era affatto regolare e l’ennesimo ritardo non le aveva acceso nessun campanello d’allarme.   
 _Avrei dovuto pensarci, però. Soprattutto dopo, dopo... Jaime._  Arrossì, stringendo i denti.   
Maestro Dane le snocciolò velocemente indicazioni e accortezze, non mancando di sottolineare che quella era una fase molto delicata e che se ci teneva a partorire un infante sano e sviluppato, avrebbe allora dovuto evitare ogni movimento brusco o che le potesse arrecare stanchezza, nonché qualsiasi sforzo. Si sentì annuire meccanicamente, negli occhi azzurri un’espressione vacua. E fu a malapena cosciente del vecchio che usciva dalla stanza, indirizzandole un sorriso di commiato; ma quando Jaime s’intrufolò nella stanza, fu nuovamente cosciente di sé, dolorosamente, enormemente cosciente di sé.   
“Buone notizie, donzella?” domandò e Brienne gli voltò le spalle, sedendo sul bordo del letto.  
Jaime dovette interpretarlo come un gesto stizzoso e irritato, perché quasi immediatamente aggiunse: “Perdonami. Non era il caso.”   
Fissò le proprie mani, intrecciando e disfacendo le dita, solcate da piccole cicatrici. Colse fugacemente la figura di Jaime torreggiare su di lei, per poi sederle accanto.  
“Brienne?”  
“Aspetto un figlio, Jaime.”  
L’uomo fece per allungare la mano, salvo poi interrompersi e lasciarla ricadere sul proprio ginocchio.   
“Avremmo dovuto prevederlo.”  
“Ho paura,” mormorò, quasi masticando le parole. Serrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti e nuovamente fissò le proprie mani: mani da guerriero, fatte per sorreggere una spada, non un bambino. E le sue braccia... così robuste, così muscolose, così allenate ad uccidere, non a cullare, amare, tranquillizzare...  
“Ho paura anch’io,” ammise lui, sorpreso, rammaricato, forse imbarazzato. Poteva capirlo: era un guerriero, un cavaliere, abituato a portare addosso un’armatura sul corpo e una maschera sul viso, giacché ogni minima parvenza di vulnerabilità avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in morte certa.  
“È... singolare. Mi sento come se... come se stessi per diventare padre per la prima volta, pur avendo già messo al mondo altri figli. E tenendo conto di questo, non so davvero che razza di genitore potrei mai essere.”  
Brienne sospirò pesantemente.  
“Credi forse che io potrò essere migliore di te? I figli sono per le lady e io non sono una lady.”  
Jaime dovette in qualche modo percepire la sua mestizia, perché allungò la mano, toccandole fugacemente la schiena. Un accenno di carezza, di gran lunga diverso dai gesti che era solito riservarle tra le lenzuola, ma per lei fu forte e rassicurante quanto il più stretto degli abbracci.  
Solo allora si permise di guardarlo; i suoi occhi verdi, notò, erano pieni di dolore. Dolore per quei figli concepiti ma mai amati, che avevano portato il suo sangue, ma non il suo cognome, che erano cresciuti all’ombra di un trono d’acciaio, chiamando  _padre_  l’uomo sbagliato. Quei figli che erano morti uno alla volta, infine seguiti da lei, lei che aveva amato quanto e più della sua stessa vita.  
“Non dobbiamo pensarci oggi,” concluse Brienne, osando allungare una mano e posarla, delicata e timorosa, su di lui, sulla curva lenta tra collo e spalla.  
“Sicuramente il tempo non ci mancherà,” convenne lui, fissando oltre la finestra. “Abbiamo nove cicli di luna prima di iniziare a disperarci, no?” scherzò, rivolgendole nuovamente lo sguardo.  
Allora Brienne sorrise. E Jaime sorrise piano a sua volta, pieno di stupore e compiacimento, perché quella era un’altra prima volta.  
Calò un silenzio scomodo, che lei si sentì in dovere di spezzare, per trascinare entrambi fuori dallo sconvolgimento che la notizia della gravidanza aveva procurato loro. C’era tempo. E non era nulla che non si potesse rimandare a quando entrambi non sarebbero stati pronti.  
“Maestro Dane dice che non potrò più prendere in mano una spada fino a che... Quindi, dovrai trovare un nuovo modo di impiegare il tuo tempo, ser,” lo informò con serietà, il sorriso scivolato immediatamente via, abbagliante e fugace come un lampo impennato nel cielo nero.  
Jaime sogghignò.   
“Hai qualche suggerimento?”  
“Potresti occuparti dei problemi di Evenfall Port; è sotto la nostra tutela, abbiamo degli obblighi nei loro confronti e so che molte abitazioni sono state distrutte dal fuoco dei draghi e–”  
“Non c’è alcun gusto a stuzzicarti perché proprio  _non capisci_ l’ironia,” si lamentò e improvvisamente le balzò addosso, inchiodandola contro il materasso. Brienne si sentì mancare il fiato nel polmoni e un’ondata del consueto rossore le avviluppò le guance.   
“Il popolino sa badare a se stesso meglio di quanto tu non creda, perciò sarò lieto di adempiere a  _ben altri_  obblighi,” sibilò contro il suo collo e dopo non ci fu più nulla di cui parlare.


End file.
